Love's Past
by vamplove14
Summary: Aida Tehyanna Stubbs is just turning 17. Ever since her birthday she's been having this crazy dream that has more than nightmaes, but a message and a secret. A secret that binds love ... far from her own age! Could this be true love from a past life?
1. Happy Birthday Aida

I can see horses behind me as I run trying to find a place to hide. Wondering what got me into this mess. Running from my master is not an easy task. Then again where; where am I? This is not my home this is not my life. This is not my time. My heart is pounding from my quick shoeless feet. I run and jump in ripped and torn rags. Not from tree branches but from working in the fields picking cotton. I see a bunch of trees and bushes. I'm so close to getting far from them. I jump in the bushes and there a shirtless russet skined man. With a piece of cloth covering his manhood. THANK GOD FOR THAT? He stared at me with curiousity written in his face and in his dark brown eyes. His long silky black hair hovering over his tight chest. He seems to be wondering what am I? Most people would think that I am an animal. At least the white man would. He grabs me and cover my mouth before I screamed and shh's me. I can hear the horses coming closer and then my master and his slave hunters voices. "Damn, we lost anotha' slave. Filthy creatures! Turn 'round", said my master. Which was tall with blonde hair and eyes like the ocean that THEY shipped me on. The voices and the horse trotting grew lower and their voices disappered. He was getting ready to tell me something, but then I heard this beeping sound. What is that sound? Oh, wait time for school! I wake from this nightmare which was about to become a dream. "Just a little longer", I thought to myself pulling the sheets over my head. "The good part was coming up", I mumbled to myself and then my sister Chaz came busting through the door yanking the sheets off of me. My sister looks like me, but she's light brown with chocolate brown eyes. Her pink dress was sprayed in cherry blossom body spray and her three plats reaching to her neck.

"Up, Up! It's your birthday and we have school.", she yelled rolling me on the floor backside up.

"GET OUT BRAT!", I yelled.

"Not until I smash this cake in your face."

"No. Mooooomaaaa!"

"Fine I'll leave."

"You got issues.", I said getting up reaching into my dresser for some jeans and a blue blouse to wear to school with my black leather jacket.

"You got issues. You don't even look like us.", she said walking out always wanting the last word.

She's right I don't look like moma, daddy, and Chaz. Actually I don't look like I belong in the family. I have dark brown skin with redish brown hair that stops to my shoulders. And one thing that really makes me look different is my hazle eyes. The only way you can tell that we are related is by our facial features. We have our dads nose that slightly spaces between our moms almond shaped eyes and wide full lips that is in between our high cheekbones, but other than that we wouldn't look the same. Thinking about this I unconciously took a shower and got dress heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning moma"

"Morning Tehyanna."

"Morning Aida", said the brat from across the table.

"Shut up Chaz. Moma why did you name me Aida. It's so out. It's so old. It's so African." Yea the name AIDA Tehyanna Stubbs is normal.

"For your information, Missy, it is African and it is the name of my great great grandmother so if you have a problem with it talk to her.", said my dad walking in with his newspaper under his arm.

"She's dead dad and she had a child with a white man. Which means we aren't exactly full African-American"

"Exactly. And that gives you red hair."

"Whatever. Come on Chaz we can't be late for school."

By my mother being a doctor and my father an accountance, my car that they brought me last year when I turned 16 doesn't show the income they get. It's a 1983 aqua blue and white ford truck that was updated with a CD player, leather seats, and dice that match the outside. My dad would try to talk me into getting a newer engine or better off a better ride, but I love the lively sound I get when starting my baby up. No one at school doesn't know that I live in a mansion with 10 rooms and a maximum kitchen. And I plan on not telling them a word because once they find out they would want to be my friend and use me. Tehyanna is not going down like that!

"I hate this truck. Buy a ...", I rudely interupted her with my roaring engine and blasting CD of Paramore. Off we went to start my brutal day at Forks high school. 


	2. Carlie Tell Me!

My day here at Forks High School is like the other days. Mike and Angela making out, his football playing friends throwing around the ball like a bunch of idiots,Eric and Angela googling over some photo, my crush and star basketball player, Tyler Crowley, flirting with some fish looking hooker, and my best friend Nessie arguing with her brother and sister-in-law, Edward and Bella, which are now seniors but Edward started giggling about something. Renesmee and I became friends when we found out that we took all the same classes and that her dad and my mom work in the same hospital, which of coarse is only one in Forks. Which made her wonder why I was driving in a "Piece of Junk" instead of a hot ride like her brothers and sisters. That fired up an argument and made Bella feel comfort around me having Edward ease his way into becoming a nicer guy. Instead of your average tall and mysterious but scary looking guy that silently sits at the table and watches his wife like an attack dog ready to pounce on anyone that comes near its owner, he's pretty sweet. Nessie said that he always seem to giggle when around me. Her older brother and sister, Emmet and Rosaline, went to a university in Fairbanks, Alaska so the brute and his cheerleader are gone. Again Edward started laughing really hard this time. Sometimes I think he's listening to my thoughts. NAH! He's too perfect for some ordinary sixth sense like that. If it were up to me he'd be the best French Kisser of the world. And I'm still trying to figure out why Alice keeps talking about Bella's clothing. I think her message tee's are so awesome and true. Today her shirt says, "Say something stupid. I'll bite your head off." A little on the dark side, but hey it's not contemplating with how I feel.

"Please Bella! Oh, please let me take you shopping.", begged Alice.

"No. I'm fine and I am not going to be your dress-up doll.", said Bella with a strong expression on her face. Although she look like one already.

"Fine I'll take Nes...Renesme "

"I'll go but you aren't dressing me. We'll take Missy and dress her.", Nessie's so gonna get it.

"When did I get in this?", I felt so lost in thought from staring Tyler Crowley down like a hawk on a mice. With his tight shirt over his sculpted chest, slightly baggy jeans, and polo boots. Dang, I did it again.

"Well if you stop checking out Tyler maybe you would have known how you got into this.", said Nessie.

"I'm not checking that jerk out.", I mumbled under my breath.

"Sure than what kind of shoes is he wearing.", asked Alice.

"Po... oh no.", I said realizing what was next.

"How about I make you a deal.I'll dress you to impress Tyler over there and in return go shopping with me for the rest of the year. Since today is your birthday all expenses on me. And maybe that will give you more closeth to put in that huge closet of yours.", said Alice with hope written in her pouting eyes and downward lips.

How did she know that I have an empire closet, I thought to myself. Edwards face turned into worry and then Jasper quickly said something to push out the tension.

"I fall for that everytime.", said Jasper.

"Then get me out 'cause I just fell in.", copying his accent as I was replying to Jazz's comment and clearly telling her that its a deal.

The bell rung and me and Nessie headed to our Freshman Physical Science class. Where she makes kissy faces out the window at her boyfriend, Jacob Black, that hangs by the open forest. This time she made a face of excitement and I was wondering what was going on outside that had her hyped up later. I love action during lunch. So whenever Jacob comes around Edward gets tension built into his system then all that steam blows off with an awesome argument that end up with Bella making out with Edward, and Nessie kissing Jake. While they have their little love fest I decided to go get lunch. Did I mention this is everyday.

When I sat back down with my favorite red beans and rice with fried chicken Renesmee asked me something that caught me way off gaurd.

"If you ever get tired of running behind that idiot, Tyler Crowley, I know someone who does like you!"

"What?", I said with confusion.

"Renesme, don't do this. Your acting like the Pixie", said Jake with annoyance in his voice.

"Do it.", said Alice.

"She's my friend.(replying to Jacob and turning back to me) Do you want to hang out with me at Jacob's house today."

"Sure.I guess but let me ask my parents first. You know how my dad is.", I said still a little lost to why it's a bother to ask me that simple question.

"Yea. Just like mines.", said Nessie with annoyance that cleared from her face when Edward cleared his throat.

I called my moma and promised her that I would clean my room when I come back from Jake's house and that I have to be home a certain time since daddy don't feel comfterble with me being in a house full of "NAPPY HEADED BOYS."

After lunch me and Nessie headed to French I. I really don't know why she takes foreign language classes when her brother knows languages that are not even on the face of this Earth anymore. Since the teacher was teaching the base words and we usually get Edward to help us I ignored the teacher and asked Nessie what's been stuck on my mind.

"Why do you want me to go to Jacob's house?"

"Weeeellll"

"Carlie tell me, Paweez"

"Fine one of Jakey's friends thinks your... How did he say it? 'Chocolaty Deliciouse"

"WHAT",I yelled "He sho' ain't shy to say what he want." Dang I've been trying to get rid of my Louisiana grammar since we moved here two years ago.I noticed my volume when the teacher told me to hush and brought it back down to a whisper.

"Fine I'll go, but he better not be a cocky bastard like Seth"  
Last time I met Seth he thought he knew more than me, but he hates me now since I brought up that Nessie told me about the connections between Leah and his girlfriend Emily. I still felt like she was hiding somthing from me in that story though. It was enough to shut Seth up so I didn't ask for more info.

After school we rode with Alice to the mall first and she dropped my stuff to my house after I gave her the address, and to "Jakey's house" we go. 


	3. Who Are You?

When we pulled up to this house surrounded by trees I can surley feel the connection with nature. I never been in a place like this before. The perfect timber work on the home gives me this feeling of freedom. I've been in the swamps back in Louisiana, but the moss trees has nothing on the true color of pinecones. I can't see why Nessie would prefer a home in the city over this. And seeing the brute, Seth, my friend's boyfriend, and the other unknown buddies hanging around in ripped blue jeans and no shirt is PERFECT to scenery. Not only that, but the one on Jacob's left. He looks so familiar. He looks so unique from the others. He looks like someone. The spitting image of someone. But who. His tight chest with his ripped denims and warn-out shoes just makes his tough guy show. With his hair reaching to his shoulder blade that buldges. WAIT! IS HE STARING AT ME?

"Hey Jakey", squeled Nessie running up to what she calls her mate.

"Sup Pumpkin", he replyed with a huge smile and his huge arms wrapping around her small waist. You would think that they are iilegaly dating compared to their size towards eachother, but age wise, I guess these cutie names are acceptable. I think.

"Wooooooow. You two are just the perfect show for toddlers", I said clapping in applause to their names.

"Yea, Jakey and Pumpkin need to get a room. (After Jacob squeezes Nessie's butt)I think the show is getting a little over rated for toddlers.", said this guy that was standing on the left of Jacob before he ran to Nessie for their melodramatic act of love.

"True that", said the other guys which all seem to go in the house and ignore their act.

"What's your name?", said the tall one with a childlike face from the front right of Jacob. He's definatley the baby.

"Call me Missy."

"He asked for your name.", said the one that looked like he had a bad attitude on him. He better fix it or I'll straighten it out for him.

"What if I don't want him to know my damn name."

"Who do you think your talking too", he said moving so close in front of me until we breathed eachothers breath.

"Oh I don't know. Probably the dummy in front of me."

"Shut up little girl."

"Girl. Oh please, I am more mature then your overgrown ass."

He stood there starring at me again, but this time with curiousity.

"What", I asked with annoyance.

"You aren't scared of me."

"No. You should be scared of me", I said with a No-Duh tone to my statement. All the guys began to laugh. And the girl, I'm guessing is Leah came out the door with a bitter sweet expression. That all of a sudden brighten-up by my words.

"I like her. Where'd you find this one Renesme?"

"Guys and Leah this is my best budd Aida Tehyanna Stubbs."

"Your a little late Nessie", I said.

"I don't like her", said the stupid boy who looks so familiar.

"Shut up Embry", yelled Jacob.

"EMBRY. Your name is Embry? Wow, I see why your so pissy", I said hoping I pissed him off even more. After my comment everyone stopped and tensed looking at him with caution. What the hell is going on?

"FYI Embry is my great great grandfather's name. And like AIDA(Aid-u) is normal."

"IFY It's pronounced I-E-Da and it's my great great grandmother's African name."

"Like Missy will cover that up."

"I hate you already."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already there since I see you."

"Alright you two. That's enough. I see you've met a new...", said a man coming through the door in a wheel chair smiling at Embry and pausing at the sight of me.I know chocolate brown girl with red hair and hazzle eyes. Don't stare old man. Why is a big smile growing on his face?

"Missy, Sir. And your name is?", he looked at me with excitment filled in his eyes.

"Southern respects. I love it. She's a keeper. The names Billy Black, but just call me Billy."

"Yes, sir... I mean okay Billy. That has to become a habbit."

"Yes. Well that does. Embry you wouldn't introduce her to the family?"

"I'm not with that geek", I bluntly explained.

"Oh. I thought she was with you since you..."

"She's with me Billy.", Carlie quickly interupted. What? What was he about to say? Is he the one that made that comment? It can't be him. He's not ugly, but he sure as hell don't care what comes out of his mouth. OMG it is him.

Why is he still looking at me like that. He looks hungry. In his dark brown eyes that match his hair they set to an even darker tone almost black. He seems to be concentrating on something. His strong squared jaw began to stiffen and his body began to tense, yet his eyes... there so familiar. And from where I'm standing somthing else tensed below.

"Is something wrong, egg-head", I asked with a bit of agitation.

"Yea, how are you so brown and still have red hair."

"I'm not answering that."

"Bitchy much"

"Bitch you want. A bitch you shall get."

I heard laughing all around me and his mouth dropping.

"Who are you?"

This question catching me off gaurd as well. Wondering if we met before. I pretend I didn't hear his question and walked into this dream home.

I complemented Jacob and Billy's home. And in reply I kept getting comments back that was very example the conversation with Billy.

"I love how the home fits the scenery."

"Yes hopefully soon you'll have one as well."  
I notice that Billy doesn't hold his thoughts very well.

Everyone seemed to love having me around especially the two cousins, Emily and Leah, which suprisingly is getting along. And Seth and I are warming up just a little, but Embry just haven't said one word since we had that argument outside.

"What's going on in that head of yours?", I mumbled hoping no one heard me. And soon as you know it he got up and left out the door. It's not that easy buddy.I ran behind him while everyone in the house were drinking and laughing over some embarrasing picture of Jacob in a werewolf costume when he was 7.

"Stop", I commanded. AND HE DID.

"What do you want from me?"

"Answers."

"Like what. Your just some stupid visitor. You won't understand."

"Help me understand why you are acting so damn hostile."

"I said you won't understand."

"And I said help me understand. You just met me. Why are you not doing what everyone else is doing? Why are you leaving when everyone inside is having fun?"

"Do you want me to stay?", he said softening his jaw.  
How am I suppose to answer that. 'Yes stay I've fallen madley in love with you and all it took was one glimpse to know you inside and out.' I'd sound like a maniac.

"I...I...I think you should stay. Are you always this miseable?"

"I'm not miserable. I'm just going for a walk."

"It's freezing you need more closeth than that or else your just asking for a cold.", he started laughing.

"Go home little girl. Fantasies aren't made for non-believers."

"What is the fantasy to believe?"

"Do you always care for someone you just met?"

"No"

"Then why are you worrying so much about me? As you can see I am an outsider."

"That I can't explain. And I'm not? Did you look at me? I'm black for God's sake and I have hair of an Irish person! You don't think I feel like an outsider."

"Whatever."

"At least you can look like you fit in somewhere."

"Go away. (Whispering to himself) Your too much for me."

"What is that suppose to mean?"  
He began to slowly breath in and breath out. His rage firing up and his chest quickly moving. Struggling to slow his breathing.

"You come to our land twisting and throwing your straight red hair over your candy brown skin. You come here interrupting my work with your walk. You come here sweetening my air with your breath and pulling my vision into your hazzel eyes. You come here interesting my eyes in your every curve. Who do you think you are? You are far from normal. Your ways is rich like chocolate. Leave little girl. Men don't carry candy around."

He was thinking about me this whole time. Being angry that I interested him. No, he is not a normal man. He's not an unknown man to me. I know him yet don't. I feel for him and don't know how. He thinks that I am a girl because he finds my small concepts sweet.

"In that forum men are boys. If a girl to you is like candy. Then a man should as well be a boy wanting that candy. Or else there would be no childhood for that boy. Just like a mans candy would be a woman. No manhood for that man. Don't mistreat or misuse them; absence of good candy leads to tears of a boy, absence of a good women leads to destroyed life of a man."

"Your point?"

"Man is no man without a woman. Walk your ass in there because I want you to stay until I leave."

"Yes, mam", he said with dark hunger written in his eyes again.

Many hours have passed and it was time for me to leave so I could be home for 9. At least have time to clean my room like I promised. Nessie called Alice and we said our good byes and left for the night. My night to remember. The night I met Embry. 


End file.
